accidents whe you're trapped
by azaleiahime
Summary: when sasuke and sakura gets trapped and is required to be with each other until morning.... some accidents might happen that may lead to a certain feeling called love


**Accidents when you're trapped **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….**

**By Azaleiahime**

**Accidents when you're trapped**

**OO**

**Setting: modern Japanese high school building. WARNING: characters may slightly be OOC. **

It was late. Very late. In fact, there were no more people there except the two of them.

**Sasuke Uchiha. **High school sophomore, handsome, popular, smart, captain of the school's soccer team.

With….

**Sakura Haruno. **High school sophomore. Smart, pretty, pretty popular amongst the guys, captain of the drama club. Has a huge crush on Sasuke since kindergarten.

OO

They were both walking on the hallway in complete silence. Not minding each other, not minding about the darkness and not minding about how scary the school looks at nighttime.

_Alone…with Sasuke-kun is like… a dream… _the pink-haired woman thought as she walked behind him. She looked at him and blushed.

His right hand had his school bag over his shoulders and the other one tucked in his pocket.

She knew him, very well. She was a stalker to her friends but she was pure since she tuned every single guy proposal because of this boy.

He was too precious to let go off.

Indeed very precious….

She was so dumped into her thoughts when suddenly, Sasuke, the boy in front of her, stopped making her bump onto his back.

"Oops…. Sorry…." She said in a blush.

"No… that's okay…. It's just that…" He stopped as he stared at the view in front of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked and followed his glance.

**Elevator under construction; please use the other gate on the other side of the hall as your exit. Thank you.**

"It's closed…." He uttered.

Sakura glanced at her watch to see the time. It was 9:55 pm.

"The school's security system closes at 10:00 pm….. and it takes 15 minutes to round off to the next side of the building by normal speed….."

"I guess we have to run then…."

"Yeah…"

The two started running at their best speed to catch the last minute exit found but as they were running, altogether, the hallway lights were shutting down. Leaving them in complete darkness.

"**Amanogawa gakuen will close now…. All students, staff and faculty members must return home ….."**

A loud beep was heard all over the place as the sign that the main gate and all the other gates within the campus in now closed and will open by morning.

"Wow….. Talk about bad luck…" The Uchiha muttered as he kicked the ground annoyed.

"What shall we do now Sasuke-kun? How are we going to get out now?" Sakura asked worriedly as she got her mobile phone.

"You know me?" He looked at her surprised.

"Yeah….. you're my classmate…"

"Oh….. Right…." His inner mind punched himself and told him

_She's Haruno Sakura for god's sake! She is your seatmate and the most popular girl in school. I thought you liked her for christ's sake!_

"Sorry….. I didn't recognize you…." He placed his other hand at the back of his neck and chuckled a bit.

"No … It's fine….." as she looked at her phone she frowned to see that the batter was all flat. "Right…. No more battery….. So much for the latest model…"

"My battery if flat too….." he groaned in annoyance and tapped the wall in front of him.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as she approached the boy behind her. "It's too dark…."

"I think…. We're in front of the nurse's office….." He uttered as he opened the door in front of him and he was correct.

It was so nice that, there was a big window at the nurse's office so the moonlight can pass through it. There was a bright light coming from the room so the two decided to enter.

The two found themselves their own beds and placed their things on the floor.

Sasuke lied on his back while Sakura just sat down looking around her.

"Are we going to stay here until morning? It's Saturday tomorrow… Do you think t he school will be open tomorrow?" She asked, as she looked at the lying figure beside her.

"I'm not sure.. but for the meantime….. let's just…. Rest….we can use the phone here to call home after the security opens……"

"It's scary to have your school as the number one in security ne?" she chuckled a bit "You never know when to be stuck and where you'll be trapped…."

"Sasuke-kun are you going to sleep?" She asked as she looked at him.

"You should do the same… staying up late can't be good for girls like you….."

"I see….."

She looked around and blushed to see that the other beds were filled with things and documents; so much that there's not enough room for her to sleep in.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sat up with his elbows and saw that there was no more bed for the girl to sleep into.

But he wasn't pure; He knows when to give up privacy. And the problem was too easy, a smart girl like her can handle it.

"I'm not giving mine…." He said as he covered his face with a pillow.

"I had too much Bad luck today and I don't want to receive more…." He added as he let out a groan.

Sakura just stayed quiet. She knew that she was…. Jinx…. And she can't blame people for that.

"I'm sorry…….."

OO

**End of chapter!!!!!! I'll be adding unto this maybe some time after I finish the other one I'm working with… I hope to see some review for me to be motivated. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!!!**


End file.
